


Honey

by Daywalker_Angie



Category: EXO (Band), GOT7, 这！就是街舞 | Street Dance of China (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance, retelling but in quite another way
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:47:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26951629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daywalker_Angie/pseuds/Daywalker_Angie
Summary: Пересказ мифа про Аида и Персефону, где Исин является владыкой подземного царства, а Цзя Эр - очень смышленым юным богом, который, в общем-то, сам является властелином своей судьбы.
Relationships: Jackson Wang/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Kudos: 5





	Honey

**Author's Note:**

> Буду очень жаждать фидбэка, спасибо!
> 
> Посвящение:  
> чайна стрит дэнс и моему мозгу  
> и Настеньке  
> и тебе, читающей

ПОВ Аид на протяжении всего времени.

Клубы огненно-красных облаков застлали полотно неба от края до края. Мир багровел в предвкушении ночи, которую принесёт на своих крыльях богиня темноты и сна Хваса, человеческие глаза наконец отдохнут от этого буйства красок — красиво, безусловно, но _болезненно_ красиво, даже с закрытыми веками чувствуешь этот разлившийся алый цвет.  
Человеческие глаза… Такая неинтересная штука, решил для себя Исин. Он как-то вылавливал из Стикса пару человеческих трупов, заглядывал им в глаза, пытаясь найти то, что так яростно воспевают все романтики мира, но видел там только своё отражение — приевшееся, красивое, скучное, бледное. Да, в некоторых сохранялось утекающее дыхание жизни — он ловил их последние вздохи, читал в них все самые важные воспоминания о былом, но… ему было скучно. Он всё это уже видел, как сказку, рассказываемую ему день ото дня, точнее, в условиях его жизни, ночь от ночи.  
Исин, бог смерти, царь над всем что не-жизнь, антоним яркого, тот, кого всегда преследовал сладковатый аромат тления, роз и старых книг, которые разлагаются в подземельях, поедаемые червями, грустно вздохнул. Он прошелся туда-сюда по тронному залу, подсмотрел в дверь, уходящую в коридор, выглядывая одним живым карим глазом в проём, но там тоже ничегошеньки интересного не обнаружил.  
Он опять прошелся из одного угла в другой, заметив, как забавно подол его мантии вытирает слой пыли, который успевает нарасти тут сам собой за полдня, и таким образом смел пол части помещения, но потом устал. Властитель всего, что примыкает ко тьме, подошел к реке, которая протекает через весь зал и дальше через всё царство туда, где всё слишком непостижимо для человеческого сознания. Здесь, у кромки воды, его поджидал давненько облюбованный им гладкий камушек, на котором он частенько сидел и вглядывался в воду. Река мёртвых, так? Однако, по скромному мнению Исина, она была единственным хоть сколько-то близким к понятию _«живой»_. Сильный поток воды, несущий умерших, не только выполнял одну лишь эту функцию, это еще был и своеобразным зеркалом, через которое Исин мог видеть царство живых, куда путь ему был заказан. Задержись он там больше ему позволенного — и царство потеряет царя. А жить-то хотелось. Даже ему, царю смерти, который, в общем-то, поставил на себе крест. Кто решит полюбить тьму, навсегда отказавшись от жизни?  
Тысячи раз Исин прошаркивал по каменным полам своей спальни, представляя себе какого-то бога или полубога, если можно уточнить, который бы сказал: «Так, то есть, чтобы жить с тобой, надо навсегда пренебречь миром живых?» — и этот образ всегда слал его в Тартар. Исин пожимал плечами, глядя в зеркало, трогал мешки под глазами, откидывая назад волосы, точно вороново крыло, и сверкая золотыми серьгами в виде цветущего граната — эти алые камушки контрастировали с его бледными мочками ушей.  
И вот это самое закатное солнце сейчас отразилось в его ушах, отчего вода в реке тоже отозвалась ему блеском и он чуть улыбнулся. Оттенки красного и оранжевого были Исину точно вкусная пища для глаз. Что логично, в его-то условиях безвременного проживания.  
Исин ковырял подбородок, пытаясь вспомнить, а когда это он вообще на такое подписывался — но было это так давно, что никто, ни один божок так и не смог ему подсказать точно. И он сдался думать об этом, уж слишком тяжело становилось холодному сердцу.  
Небо Хайнаня стало ещё на один оттенок темнее, и эти, точно кровавый апельсин, краски стали ещё гуще, ещё насыщеннее, бери ложку да ешь. Цветы упруго прогнулись под напором ветра и выпрямились вновь. Чёртово сердце, чего же ты так сжимаешься! Царь обнаружил себя чуть съехавшим с камня и опустившим одну руку в воду, будто это помогло бы ему прикоснуться к желанному. Глупый-глупый царь!..  
Вдали показалась маленькая фигурка в зелёном облачении. Опять какой-то крестьянин вышел на свидание к возлюбленной (Исин, ты уже давно взрослый мужчина, ты, более того, бог, оставь уже это донельзя человеческое чувство зависти позади)… Нет, стоп, это никакой не крестьянин. Исин с любопытством присел над водой и прищурился.  
По полю, ветер в ушах, ребяческая улыбка на губах, нёсся молодой мужчина. Сапоги его безжалостно топтали цветы и траву, ибо бежал он быстро, сильными движениями отталкиваясь от земли, будто бы где-то его ждёт край, от которого он сможет оттолкнуться и взлететь. Его рыжая шевелюра, которая сама по себе — живой огонь свечи — сейчас похожа была на само воплощение всего солнечного света, и Исин невольно залюбовался, мечтая хоть разок вплести свои вечно ледяные льдинки пальцев в это тепло.  
Набегавшись всласть, неведомый мужчина плюхнулся у реки, раскинув руки и ноги в стороны, прикрыв глаза. Его грудь тяжело вздымалась, но на губах — таких розовых! — играла улыбка, правый уголок рвался вверх чуть сильнее, и потому Исину казалось общее выражение лица несколько хитроватым. На нос лежащего присела бабочка, сияя ярко-синими крылышками. Он приоткрыл один глаз, в котором отразился небесный свет, и Исин так и ахнул, сидя на своём камне. Точно пронзённый чем-то, он стиснул свою грудь — боль прошла по всему телу электричеством, которое грозило разорвать его пополам. Из глаз брызнули слёзы и Исин отвернулся от воды, соскальзывая и падая на каменный пол. Он свернулся калачиком, прижимая теперь обе руки к сердцу, и вжимаясь виском в камень. Эта боль — он понял её. Он прекрасно, без самообмана понял, что это. Чуть пошевелив, морщась от боли, из складок своих царских одежд, которые висели на нём слоями дорогих, но пыльных, тяжелых тканей, в которых прятались узорные сюжеты ушедшего прошлого, Исин достал обломок грёбаной стрелы Амура.  
Позади него послышался ехидный, злокозненный смешок и топот босых убегающих по коридорам ног пухлого младенца, который лишь притворяется младенцем, дабы запрыгивать в руки добросердечных дам с большим вырезом платьев.

*  
Гнев? Отрицание? Принятие? Исин прошёл всё.  
Замок стоял полуразрушенный в одной из своих сторон — теперь рабочие крысы и муравьи вовсю пытались привести всё в божеский вид, а Исин стыдливо прятался в покоях, смущаясь своего столь редкого эмоционального взрыва. Его щёки впервые краснели так непривычно сильно, поэтому теперь он носил платье с огромным воротником, куда норовил прятаться по самые уши.  
Ночи он просиживал у воды, наблюдая за неизвестным парнем, который любил проводить время на лугу, носясь, плетя венки, общаясь с птицами и животными, напевая песни и вырезая из дерева фигурки.  
Ночи и ночи Исин не спал, не мог спать, в его голове, в его глазах и сердце был этот рыжеволосый юноша, и бог смерти только и делал, что клял Амура, за то, что тот так жестоко с ним поступил. Как быть? спрашивал себя Исин, запуская руки в волосы и тяжело вздыхая, пока в водном зеркале мелькала уже выученная наизусть фигурка.  
Внутренним чутьём он чувствовал, что этот мужчина — не простой смертный, нет в нем того неуловимого ощущения «конца», поэтому от мыслей, что он даже не приплывёт к нему по реке забвения, он испытывал смешанные ощущения печали и радости, и не знал, в какой угол себя затолкнуть. А не смотреть в отражение он не мог. Не выжил бы, не выдержал пытки, ведь и боги смертны, в исключительных случаях, конечно.

*  
— Исин, что с тобой происходит? — мысли прорезал ровный, спокойный голос вестника богов — одного из тех, кому было не плевать на Исина, то есть, голос его друга Ибо. Бог счастливого случая почему-то всегда искренне интересовался жизнью и смертью Исина и наведывался к тому, донося важные и не очень новости, делясь удачей, принося спокойствие в сердце. Он был не очень общителен, но в нужде помогал всегда, и был красноречив, когда это было необходимо. А так, чаще всего, он мог решить спор одним лишь словом, или — а было и такое! — не произнося ничего и вовсе!  
Исин почесал переносицу:  
— Я влюбился.  
— И поэтому ты решил, что больше ежемесячные отчёты по количеству поступивших в твои владения подавать не надо? — Ван Ибо присел рядом с другом, заглядывая тому в лицо.  
Тот уныло выпятил губу:  
— Ну уже как-то и не до этого…  
Лицо бога хитрости несколько смягчилось:  
— А кто он?  
Исин взмахнул ладонью, и река вновь показала ему поле. Задумчиво поглядев в отражение с несколько долгих минут, Ибо поморщил брови, проговорив будто бы себе под нос:  
— Не думал, что и тебя в это втянут… — Мимо них по реке проплыл бутон алого пиона, который, как помнилось Исину, в воду только что при них и кинул его очаровательнейший возлюбленный. Рыжее солнце, скажи, как перестать по тебе горевать?  
Перехватив вопросительно взлетевшие брови бога, Ибо продолжил мысль:  
— Там, на Изнанке, случился… ссора. Между нашим главным и одной из его жён, то бишь матерью Цзя Эра.  
— Цзя Эра?  
— Это вот его матерью, да. Причина точная мне не известна, но уверен, что не ошибусь, что твоя любовь — это далеко не дело случая. Мой друг, если решишься, то готовься, семейка ещё та. — Он утешающее положил чуть тёплую ладонь на плечо Исина.  
— Да как я могу решиться? Мне вход на Изнанку — заказан, — скрыл лицо в ладонях скорбящий бог.  
— Правила ты знаешь и сам. — Сдвинул брови Ибо, не любящий говорить очевидные вещи — это что воздух попусту тратить. — Минута — этого достаточно.  
— Что я могу сделать за минуту? — простонал в ладошки Исин.  
— Кое-что однозначное. — Заговорщицки проговорил бог всея хитрожопости.  
Исин посмотрел на него внимательно.

*  
Воздух был наполнен пением птиц, вокруг летали мотыльки, небо еще не раскрасилось в безумные цвета и было нежным дымчато-голубым покрывалом чего-то, что незримо существует над всем живым, а из-за облачка уже выглядывал посеребренный уголочек месяца. Цзя Эр сидел на корточках, покручивая в руках цветок клевера, откуда он вытягивал соцветия и клал себе в рот, наслаждаясь едва ощутимым пыльцовым вкусом на языке.  
В нескольких метрах от него из земли вырвался столб огня вперемешку с пеплом, выжигая землю дотла, и из чернеющего круга вдруг выскочил исполинских размеров конь. Всадник, замотанный в черные тряпки до самого носа — знай себе только карие угольки глаз горят да волосы цвета колдовской ночи развеваются в отсутствие ветра! — вдруг подъехал к нему и сильной рукой закинул к себе, перехватив через талию, как пушинку. А затем нырнул в огненное кольцо — только их и видели!

*  
Изящные длинные ноги, привыкшие к танцам, осторожно опустили на каменный пол.  
Глянув один раз на тонкие, будто из коры плели, сапоги Цзя Эра, Исин щёлкнул пальцами. Крысы — гигантские, одетые в парчу и шапочки крысы! — принесли пару расшитых жемчугом и яшмой кожаные сапоги. Цзя Эр раскрыл рот в удивлении, но бог подземного царства его опередил:  
— Тут, признаться, довольно холодно, а твои ноги… им нужно сохранить тепло, — неловко улыбнувшись, проговорил он. Цзя Эр сказал: «А!» и склонился стащить свои сапожки, но опять был опережен. Исин мягко подтолкнул его к камушку (тому самому, судьбоносному) и когда тот уселся, хлопая глазами, он аккуратно стянул мягкую обувь и, долю секунды подержав в ладонях бархатную ступню, натянул сапоги, севшие на ноги мужчины как влитые. Он поводил пятками в воздухе, удивляясь тому, как это удобно и легко, несмотря на их тяжелый видок.  
— А я о тебе слышал, — лукаво склонив голову чуть на бок, проговорил Цзя Эр, вскакивая с камушка и обходя вокруг Исина. Щёки того налились румянцем:  
— Правда? — в надежде, что тот продолжит свою мысль.  
— Правда. — Не продолжил. Улыбнулся, окинул сияющими глазами и обернулся к тронному залу.  
Тронный зал, надо признать, сегодня выглядел торжественно. Пауки, тоже слуги царя, начистили спинки и сияли, сидя в своих стратегически важных уголках. Вокруг все было залито мягким, уютным светом тысяч свечей. Как-то по-особенному спокойно журчала река, даже стоны усопших звучали как-то… гармонично? Или это так пело сердце Исина?  
— Значит, моё представление не имеет смысла? — косо улыбнувшись одним уголком, спросил Цзя Эра царь.  
— Почему же? Представься, конечно. — Рыжик вновь кинул на него взгляд и прошелся по залу, останавливаясь у сказочных фигурок фавна, вырезанных из чьих-то костей.  
— Чжан Исин, бог смерти и владыка подземного царства, к вашим услугам, — он даже поклонился величественно, отставив одну руку чуть в сторону, отчего рукав его мантии раскрылся, точно крыло какой-то большой чёрной птицы. Выдержав положенные этикетом несколько секунд, он решил было выпрямиться, как почувствовал непривычное тепло у ладони, с которой откинули наехавшую ткань рукава.  
Взяв его за пальцы, Цзя Эр поднёс его руку к своим губам и очень мягко прикоснулся, неслышимо, как летний ветерок ерошит волосы и улетает прочь. Исину показалось, что его закинули в печь.  
— Цзя Эр, бог плодородия, исключительно к вашим услугам.  
У Исина дрогнул кадык, и это было единственным тому ответом.  
— Так по какому поводу мы тут собрались? — заглянул к нему в глаза Цзя Эр, хлопая ресницами так картинно наивно, что Исин не сдержал насмешливого фырка. Почему-то в него закралось чувство, что его где-то очень крупно надувают. Но он тоже был своего рода игрок.  
— Да вот решил отужинать, да в одиночестве как-то не то. Я решил так: пусть моего компаньона изберёт сама судьба. Вот я раскрыл зеркало и первый, кого бы я там увидел, стал бы моим спутником на сегодня. На удачу мне попался ты.  
Цзя Эр растянул губы в улыбке и почесал подбородок.  
— Хорошо, тогда я очень за. Поесть — это прекрасно, в такой компании — за пределами моих мечт.

*  
Крысы-поварята постарались как никогда. Прежде и не были вкусны так свежеиспеченный хлеб, не были сладки фрукты, и даже зажаренная в своем соку дичь не была так мягка и нежна во рту. Исин недоумевал. Поварята тоже влюбились?  
Цзя Эр уплетал за обе щёки, измазавшись в соусе, держа в одной руке лапку рябчика, а второй макая хлеб в жижу огромного блюда. Исин негромко рассказывал ему о мироустройстве его царства — Цзя Эр поинтересовался местным контингентом — и прятал улыбку в ямочках на моментах, когда Цзя Эр смеялся громче обычного.  
— Ну, всё, я, пожалуй, тут останусь, — решительно стукнул кулаком по столу Цзя Эр, дожевав ананас.  
— Здесь далеко не радужно и уж точно не тепло, — засмеялся Исин, в душе надеясь, что он всё же действительно останется. Хотя бы ещё на час. Просто побудет здесь, оставит свой яркий солнечный смех ему во владения. Он запрёт этот смех в кулон и будет носить всегда возле сердца.  
— Мне холод нипочём, — легкомысленно отмахнулся Цзя Эр. — Моя мама — женщина с характером, ты думаешь, на мою долю не выпадало жить неделями в собачий холод?  
— Сложно себе представить, — пожал плечами Исин.  
— Я тебе не тепличный мальчик, только вылезший из-под маминого крыла. — Глянул на него Цзя Эр, и царь поразился разительной перемене настроения в его глазах. — Мне приходилось противостоять родителям с угрозой для собственной жизни. И знаешь почему?  
— Почему? — Исин, сидя в кресле рядышком, подался вперёд. Сердце чуть сжалось от мысли, что его мальчик был вынужден бороться за существование на этом свете. Будь его воля, он бы сокрушил любого, кто хотя бы в помыслах допустил нечто нехорошее Цзя Эру.  
— Потому что мой отец — бог над всеми богами. — С горечью проговорил Цзя Эр. — У него много жён, любовниц — не счесть. Так представь себе, сколько у него сыновей и дочерей.  
— Вы как пушечное мясо… — промолвил Исин с вековой грустью глядя на возлюбленного. Его рука сама потянулась было к рукам мужчины, но он остановил себя. Затем пальцы Цзя Эра сами переплелись с пальцами царя, и они посидели молча, Цзя Эр глядя куда-то в пол, а Исин, чуть злясь на себя за чересчур громко бьющееся сердце, на мужчину напротив.

*  
С наступлением рассвета они разошлись по комнатам — Цзя Эру досталась самая менее темная, с наименьшим количеством горгулий на стенах, и перину ему положили слуги самую мягкую, которую создавали колдуньи специально для спин богов.  
Исин ворочался, слушая тишину вокруг, в которой гулко стучало сердце, и чувствовал себя новым человеком. Или просто каким-то другим. Вот он царь, вот он жил себе, жил. Спокойно вещал, что все его друзья — крысы, и ему хорошо, ему большего не надо, ему достаточно этого и того, когда его навещает Ибо. А теперь — от одного разговора с Цзя Эром в нём затеплилась глупая маленькая надежда на что-то новое, большое, яркое. И теперь, обязательно с примесью к этому чувству, пришел и страх, что надежда эта пойдет прахом. Бог боялся. Бог хотел верить.

*  
Проснувшись, Исин полежал в кровати, отгоняя остатки сна. Он хотел распахнуть глаза, но боялся, что если наведается к Цзя Эру — и не обнаружит там его, то тупо возьмёт какую-то верёвку, сделает узелок и повиснет на нём. А слуги его потом стащат, отряхнул пыль, дадут вина и он пойдет делать свои дела дальше, просто уже с разбитым сердцем. И всё бы ничего, но его грустную мысль прервал скрип на уголке кровати. В недоумении Исин рывком сел и посмотрел на сидящего там Цзя Эра, который опёрся о спинку кровати у его ног и крутил в руках какую-то книгу, возможно, о ритуальных танцах.  
— Как спалось? — первое, что пришло в голову.  
— Лучше не бывало! Хотя, — Цзя Эр прищурился, — допускаю, что вполне, конечно, будет.  
Исин не знал, куда себя деть из собственной кровати. Тепло опять прилило к щекам и ему хотелось занырнуть под одеяло и вещать уже оттуда.  
— Я… мне нужно одеться. — Пробормотал Исин, дергая одеяло рукой. Будто бы не понимая намёков, Цзя Эр лишь кивнул:  
— Ага!  
Краснея ещё больше, бог мёртвых выпутался из одеяльного плена — он спал, завернувшись в него, как в спальный мешок — и прошествовав мимо, сверкая голым торсом, он скрылся за ширмой, шурша спальными лёгчайшими шёлковыми штанами.  
— Ты уже завтракал? — «Хоть бы нет, хоть бы нет, хоть бы нет».  
— Не-а, тебя ждал. — Он лёгко спрыгнул с кровати, натягивая сапоги и заглядывая за ширму. Исин сдержал порыв вздрогнуть и накинул рубаху, расшитую тиграми и павлинами, опоясав талию зеленым змеиным ремнём. Ему показалось, или Цзя Эр действительно закусил губу?  
Они вместе спустились в столовую — Исин по ступеням, а Цзя Эр — скатываясь по перилам, раскинув руки. Бог смерти улыбнулся, вслушиваясь в этот живой и оживляющий смех.

*  
— Красивые у тебя ямочки! — сказал как-то Цзя Эр, так, между прочим, поглядывая из-за большой чашки суфле.  
— У меня? — переспросил Исин и поглядел в отражение в бокале — ямочки были на месте. Значит, всё это время он улыбался, пока Цзя Эр повествовал обо всех своих знакомых мира живых, которых они встретили, гуляя весь день и ночь по коридорам царства мёртвых — Цзя Эр и не думал, что есть такая возможность продлить дружбу за пределами жизни!  
— Так круто, что можно дружить всегда-всегда! — Всплеснул он руками, продолжая предыдущую тему, будто констатация факта не имеет смысла в дальнейшем обсуждении. — А у тебя есть такие друзья? Которые вот чтоб дружба была за пределами сроков годности?  
Исин в задумчивости закатил глаза, глядя в потолок:  
— Хм, Ван Ибо…  
— Ну это я знаю, а ещё? — отмахнулся Цзя Эр и замер. Бог мёртвых перевёл на него прищуренные каре-огненные глаза.  
— Знаешь?  
Цзя Эр открыл рот, закрыл его, проделал так пару раз, точно рыба, а потом вздохнул глубоко:  
— Что, так сразу карты на стол, да?  
Исин непонимающе посмотрел на него, чуть поворачиваясь боком и отодвигаясь, чтобы их кресла стояли друг напротив друга.  
— Что ты знаешь обо мне? — возможно, сейчас его голос прозвучал жёстче, чем он хотел бы, но все его светлые чувства очень легко накрылись вуалью подозрительности, незащищенности и желания не дать себя обмануть и обидеть. Он слишком тяжело открывался кому-то, поэтому и неумелое обращение с его доверием грозило очень уж болезненной карой. Цзя Эр немного поежился в кресле, будто в зале вдруг на несколько градусов снизилась и так не самая высокая температура.  
— Да это к слову пришлось, не волнуйся, просто я знал о каком-то мрачном друге Ибо, а потом, встретив тебя, сложил два и два.  
Ладно, просто он действительно смышлёный малый, подумал Исин, прикрыв глаза. На его перекрещенные руки легла ладошка, и царь глянул на него одним глазом. Тот примирительно улыбнулся ему:  
— Я бы никогда не помыслил что-то плохое на кого-то вроде тебя, ты мне веришь?  
И Исин не мог не верить таким тёплым глазам, которые так хотелось заварить в чай, ибо в них плескался солнечный летний день, которого, оказывается, Исину так в своей дождливой и туманной жизни не хватало.  
Он вытащил одну руку и положил её поверх руки Цзя Эра, всё ещё лежащей на его правой руке, с осторожностью глядя на того — позволит или нет. Тот позволил и мягко улыбнулся, Исину захотелось окунуть голову в реку.  
Так прошло ещё три дня, за которые было исполнено следующее: 1) Исин и Цзя Эр полностью обошли и облазили все уровни царства Исина, регулярно измазываясь по уши и оттирая затем друг другу щёки от пыли и паутины; 2) Было съедено нереальное количество яств, любовь к которым Исин и не подозревал у себя, но наблюдая аппетит и счастливое выражение лица Цзя Эра, он и сам стал привычен к регулярному и полноценному питанию; 3) Исин влюбился в Цзя Эра ещё сильнее.

*  
Ближе к рассвету Цзя Эр объявил, что, ежели царь не против, то он выражает желание погостить ещё. Исин же, в свою очередь, сказал, что Цзя Эру позволено здесь жить столько, сколько ему хочется, пока его, бога смерти, общество тому не надоест — и незаметно царапнул ногтями внутреннюю сторону своей же ладони. Он так его любит.  
Договариваясь о том, что Цзя Эр останется в царстве смерти ещё, они подошли к опочивальне Исина.  
— Исин, а у вас скоро зима что ли? — спросил вдруг Цзя Эр.  
Исин сдвинул брови, задумавшись.  
— Хм, да нет, вроде бы нет. А что такое?  
— Да просто знаешь, — бог плодородия помялся, переступая с ноги на ногу, — в моей спальне довольно холодно.  
Заметно расстроившись, Исин начал лихорадочно думать, как исправить ситуацию и почему он не спросил об этом раньше. Теперь Цзя Эр невесть что о нём думает, как о хозяине, уж точно негостеприимном и невежливом, и что ещё хуже — его мальчик мёрзнет!!! Ужасно, просто ужасно. Исин запустил руку в волосы, откидывая пряди назад и открывая высокий лоб, который сейчас наморщился в беспокойстве и стыде за самого себя.  
— Кстати, я нашёл решение проблемы, — как ни в чём не бывало, продолжил Цзя Эр, держась за ручку двери в спальню Исина.  
— И что же делать? — внимательнейшим образом уставился на него владыка всея Тартара.  
— Так мне надо спать с тобой, — ребячливо улыбнулся ему его гость и вошел в спальню первым.

*  
Сначала Исин подумал, ладно, лягу на кушетке. А потом осознал, что у него нет кушетки, так как в ней и надобности-то никогда не было. Покраснев до ушей, он позволил тому улечься на своей большой кровати, сам же отодвинулся на краешек и там накрылся одеялом целиком, лежа и дыша, как после марафона. Стало жарко еще и потому, что накрылся с головой, но выбора было мало — там, за одеялом лежал ОН, вот так вот, прям совсем рядышком.  
— Исин? — позвал голос в кромешной темноте.  
— М?  
— А что ты прячешься?  
— Я… не прячусь, я спать лёг.  
— Так, а мне как заснуть, если мне холодно?  
— Я же дал тебе второе одеяло?..  
— Я лёг спать сюда не за вторым одеялом. В своей спальне я спал под тремя, и это не очень помогло, как ты понимаешь.  
Исин с мгновение помолчал, но, задержав дыхание, выпалил как на духу:  
— Ачтотыхочешьотменя?  
— Обняться.  
Исин зашевелился, скидывая с головы одеяло и старательно дыша в темноте. Сбоку зашуршало — молчание — знак согласия — и он почувствовал, как к нему прижалось тёплое тело, перекинув руку через его грудь и укладывая голову на плечо. Он чуть повернул голову, чувствуя щекой мягкие волосы, запах который пришлось незамедлительно вдохнуть. И они тоже пахли летом, травами, пыльцой, корой и счастьем.  
— Спокойной ночи, Исин, — промурчал сонно Цзя Эр.  
— С-спокойной ночи, — прошептал ему бог, ещё раз вдохнул его запах и крепко закрыл глаза.

*  
Утром Исин понял, что разрешить Цзя Эру спать в его кровати в его руках было большой ошибкой, о чем явно просигнализировал ему его собственный стояк. Исин сглотнул и решил подумать о плане действий. Вариантов как-то не особо-то и наскребалось. Выпутаться из крепких объятий Цзя Эра, который обхватил его обеими уже руками и ногами, точно змея свою добычу, было одним из первых непростых шагов. Затем нужно как-то добраться до ванны, и там уже избавиться от непредвиденной проблемы.  
Мужчина пошевелился, высвободив одну руку, которой теперь пытался расцепить прочный захват цзяэровых рук. Он очень осторожно приподнял того руку и старался разъединить пальцы, но тут резко над его ухом прогремело:  
— А ну лёг обратно, я сказал!  
Исин так и сжался, отбрасывая руку и влетая под одеяло. Страшно-то как… Тишина. Он вылез обратно, глядя на по-прежнему мирно сопящего Цзя Эра, который, видимо, умеет разговаривать во сне. Царю показалось, что он сейчас сам отправится в качестве клиента по своей же реке.  
Время шло, но стояк уходить и не думал. Думал тут только Исин, что же с этим всем делать. Предпринять ещё одну попытку выскальзывания из-под цепкого захвата? Исин лежит, восстанавливает дыхание, застыл, как пружина, которая сейчас кааак выскользнет наружу!..  
Сбоку сонно завозился Цзя Эр. Всё ещё не раскрывая глаз, он потянулся, точно дикий котик, распрямляя руки. Он подвигал пальцами, и левой рукой, перекинутой через Исина, он погладил поверхность, на которой, собственно, и лежала его рука. Божественная рука натолкнулась на некое препятствие.  
Бог мёртвых захотел умереть, но не смог.  
— Ого как, — прокомментировал стояк Цзя Эр, но в глазах его прыгали чёртики, и это в отсутствие какого-либо света в комнате Исина, неоткуда там браться бликам и отсветам!  
— Прости, пожалуйста, мне очень стыдно, я пойму, если ты никогда больше не захочешь со мной разговаривать, — затрещал Исин, — я хотел бы поклясться, что я не извращенец, но уже и сам не зн…  
— Тш, угомонись, мой… ммм… повстанец! — это было сказано с совершенно серьёзным видом, а Исин, будучи царем подземелья, захотел провалиться ещё глубже. В последнее время ему действительно очень многого хочется.  
— Исин, посмотри на меня, — позвал его Цзя Эр, ласково, как никто к нему не обращался. Он решился глянуть на рыжика, одним глазком, а тот, кажется, прилагал очень много усилий, чтобы выглядеть серьёзнее. Мужчина полулежал на боку, подперев щёку и зорко глядя на Исина — честно слово, он поражался, сколько много он видит общего между ним и Ван Ибо, который тоже сын громовержца и деспота и который будто поделился хитростью со своим братом.  
Кстати, это же Ибо был тем, кто подтолкнул его — словесно, вкрадчиво и очень убедительно — сделать решительный шаг и украсть того, кто украл его сердце. Справедливо же, так? Только самого сворованного он спросить и забыл. Принял как данность его чересчур неуёмный энтузиазм.  
— Посмотри на меня внимательно. — Попросил его Цзя Эр.  
— Смотрю. — Куда же больше, я смотрю на тебя слишком долго, слишком мучительно было бы оторвать взгляд от того, что навеки предо мной.  
— И что ты видишь?  
— Эммм… — он замялся, не зная таких слов, которые бы передали, что именно он видит. Красота, которая над тем, что боги смогли бы обречь в слова. То, что древнее человечества, то, что было до богов и их проблем и побед. То, что единым чувством, идеей, субстанцией существовало до начала времён. Любовь.  
— Мужчину в твоей постели, верно? — подсказал ему Цзя Эр, уголки его губ чуть подрагивали. Исин осторожно кивнул и замер в ожидании продолжения мысли.  
— Так вот. — Солнечный мальчик прочистил горло. Он… тоже нервничает? — Ты тоже мне очень нравишься.  
— Я??? — Исин привстал на локтях, хмурясь и вглядываясь в лицо напротив — вроде бы честное и сияющее. — Как? Почему? Без шуток? Ты…?  
— Да, я. Да, без шуток. Да, ты. Да, потому что я заметил тебя первее. Да, вот так. — Засмеялся Цзя Эр, заполняя своим колокольчиковым смехом, заслышав который хочется стать самым счастливым человеком.  
— Я не понимаю, — сдался Исин и лег обратно в постель, складывая руки на груди, точно приготовился ко смертному одру, закрыл глаза и постарался задышать лёгкими, которые тоже выбились из нормального функционирования.  
— Я расскажу, — мягко сказал его возлюбленный, подлез ближе, так чтобы его лицо нависало над лицом бога смерти, и погладил его щеку, тыкая пальцем туда, где обычно возникают ямочки. Инстинктивно Исин улыбнулся, но глаз не раскрыл. Просто лежал и старался дышать, вдыхая запах мужчины рядом.  
— Только не злись, пожалуйста, но выслушай. Впервые я увидел тебя в тот слишком быстро пролетевший миг, когда ты проскочил на своем коне в царство моего отца, спеша на какое-то собрание. Я был поражен этим густым чёрным цветом, будто заполнившим всё пространство, эта сила, которая вспышкой меня поразила. Ты мазнул по мне взглядом и поскакал дальше, забыв в то же мгновение, видимо, но это нормально, я сам тогда был не таким, как сейчас. Мне хотелось быть невидимкой, мне хотелось исчезнуть. Но ты… Твой образ впечатался в мою память. Я спал и видел, как бы подобраться к тебе поближе, и плевать, если бы всё, что мне было позволено, — это жить в твоей тени. Там уютно, — пожал плечами Цзя Эр.  
Исин распахнул было рот, намереваясь что-то сказать, — и сейчас он вовсю смотрел на своего рассказчика — но тот положил ему на губы тонкий пальчик, увенчанный яшмовым колечком, и продолжил дальше:  
— Шло время, я наконец узнал, кто ты, а мой братец предложил мне такой вот план.  
— Братец?  
— Ван Ибо, — растянул губы в хитрой усмешке Цзя Эр и облизнул губы, то ли нервно, то ли балуясь. — И прости мою шалость, мне просто хотелось узнать тебя поближе и убедиться, что всё правильно понял. И о тебе, и о себе. О себе, что ты действительно мне интересен, о тебе, что я правда тебе нравлюсь, каким есть. Но я не знал, что Амур решит вмешаться и причинит тебе боль так сразу… Я знаю, что конкретно его стрелы — очень болезненные, я к этому не имею никакого отношения, это, видимо, чисто его задумка.  
— Так что…  
— Так что здесь я по своей воле, и никогда бы не позволил просто так себя умыкнуть, если что, — хмыкнул Цзя Эр. — Я хотел к тебе не меньше, чем ты — ко мне.  
Поверить в эти ошеломляющие новости было легко и сложно одновременно. Легко, потому что правильно. Будто бы именно так и плели судьбу потерянные дети норн, которые любили вплетать в судьбы богов именно такие повороты, где даже боги начинали сомневаться в реальности происходящего. Но чувствуя тёплую ладонь на своей щеке, Исин, борящийся со своими внутренними демонами, хотел верить и верил в искренность его слов. Цзя Эр смотрел на него своими глазами и видел, соответственно, в нём что-то, что сам Исин упускал.  
— Я правда очень в тебя влюблен. — Прошептал Исин ему в ладошку, отчего его голос прозвучал глухо и еле слышно.  
Цзя Эр убрал руку, перелёг удобнее и склонился к мужчине, медленно опуская свои губы на его чуть приоткрытый рот. Их дыхание смешалось, горячее, как сам Тартар, языки скользнули друг по другу изучающе. Исин обвил свои руки вокруг несколько костистых плеч Цзя Эра и не смог сдержать улыбку. Слишком хорошо, чтобы счастье не выплеснулось в форме его ямочек на щеках.  
Они целовались достаточно долго, прежде чем Цзя Эр кое о чем вспомнил.  
— Я забыл уделить внимание важной вещи, — проурчал он в его губы и начался опускаться вниз. Исин замер, каменея и не веря, что этот человек… он действительно собирается сделать это?  
— Цзя Эр, ты не долж…  
— Расслабься и получай удовольствие, — хохотнул в кулак Цзя Эр, оттягивая резинку спальных штанов царя. Он чуть поигрался с нею, как кот, водя пальцем туда-сюда, но решил, что довольно мучить и Исина, и себя. Сняв с него штаны и решительно кинув их в изножье, он удобно разместился на ногах Исина, созерцая стоящий колом член. Исин, в свою царскую очередь, прямо сейчас был краснее любого заката божественного происхождения. — А, и кстати, — как ни в чем не бывало добавил Цзя Эр, — поскольку я бог плодородия, то мои поцелуи и прикосновения имеют достаточно исцеляющий эффект, например, зубы отбеливаются, волосы растут гуще, тело укрепляется и всё такое, что угодно. Так вот… — он наклонился над животом Исина, глядя тому прямо в глаза со зломышляющей ухмылкой, — я никогда не проверял ещё, как будет действовать минет.  
Тот задохнулся на вдохе, а после ему и шанса не дали восстановить дыхание, поскольку мягкие, точно прикосновение шёлковых розовых лепестков, губы на головке его члена напрочь снесли любые другие потребности. Цзя Эр обвёл языком головку и прошелся вдоль ствола несколько раз, лишь изредка глядя непосредственно на член. Куда больший интерес для него представляло выражение лица Исина, который и хотел избежать этих пронзающих глаз, и не мог оторваться от них, загипнотизированный красотой и возбуждением, накрывшим его с такой мощью. Сжимая простыни окольцованными в перстни с черными камушками пальцами, он будто бы превратился в один длительный стон.  
Губы продолжали ласкать его, зацеловывая, зализывая, пока руки Цзя Эра блуждали по его бедрам и животу, балуясь и поглаживая неуловимо, почти до щекотки, отчего Исин вздыхал и начинал стонать ещё громче.  
— Достойная этой спальни музыка, — промурчал Цзя Эр, оторвавшись от его члена и обводя языком губы.  
— Не хватает только еще одного сопровождающего голоса… — шепчет ему Исин, который вовлекся в эту игру и уже немного порастерял смущение. Красный цвет его щёк и открытый от тяжелого дыхания рот представали перед взором юного бога, и тот аж подрагивал от того, как ему хорошо, что Исину хорошо. Он мечтал о минуте, когда поможет Исину вернуть былую уверенность и довольство собой, и теперь знал по крайней мере один способ, благоприятствующий этому.  
— Всему своё время, медовый мой, — прожурчал, целуя его пах, Цзя Эр, вдыхая запах его кожи. Действительно, будто гречишный мёд смешался с мускусом, мхом, хвоей, потом и чем-то неуловимым и неописуемым, то, что принадлежит только Исину, потому что никогда прежде Цзя Эр таких запахов не чуял.  
Он продолжил ласкать его, вбирая в себя его член, играясь языком с его головкой, но уже удерживая его одной рукой, потому что второй пришлось дрочить себе — невозможно, просто невозможно слушать этот голос, зовущий твоё имя и умоляющий о том, чтобы это длилось вечность.  
Предчувствуя наступление оргазма его любимого мужчины, Цзя Эр слегка увеличил темп, не меняя самих движений, и сделал сглатывающее движение в ту же секунду, как тот кончил. И — минет действительно сработал довольно интересным образом. Изменились две физические характеристики Исина: вкус его спермы отныне начал отдавать, почему-то, действительно мёдом, а волосы на его голове вдруг отросли на хороших сантиметра четыре. То есть, прикинул себе Цзя Эр, при их регулярных занятиях любовью, скоро он сможет вплетать ему в волосы цветы и ленты, не говоря уже о своих пальцах?  
Он подтянулся и улёгся возле мужчины и тот зашептал ему на ухо горячим шёпотом, что он самый лучший, что нет никого, кто бы притягивал к себе его сильнее, чем Цзя Эр, что один аромат его волос заставляет его дрожать, что он хотел бы весь мир уложить у его ног, на что Цзя Эр проговорил, что мир ему не нужен, достаточно его одного, и не у ног, а в его постели и жизни, желательно рука об руку. Затем Исин потянул руки к его члену и помог кончить, жадно целуя в губы и щеки и засыпая поцелуями всё его горячее — огненная звезда под названием Солнце — лицо, покрытое потом и счастьем.  
Первое время они не торопились выбираться из уютной спальни Исина (ставшей уютной, сделал мысленную пометку Исин). Слуги таскали им еду на больших мозаичных подносах, обновляли кувшины с медом и вином и незаметно хлопали друг друга по ладошкам, радуясь царю, обретшему возлюбленного, который полюбил его в ответ. Цзя Эр им нравился. Он давал им яблочки и груши, неизвестно откуда появлявшиеся в карманах его широких, как шаровары, брюк. И, что самое важное, он никогда не наступал им на хвосты.  
Шли дни. Исин открывал глаза первым и помногу смотрел на спящего любовника. Он прислушивался к спокойствию в своей душе, к тому извечному балансу, к которому он стремился. Ему начало нравится. Он гладил Цзя Эра по щеке, осторожно, не разбудить бы, но тот всегда перехватывал его руку и целовал ладонь в серединку. Приятно, так чертовски приятно.  
— Господин, — чуть нервно застучал лапкой в двери его слуга, высовывая носик, — тут в реке всё как-то странно…  
— Как это «странно»? — привставая на локтях, спросил Исин. Брови его сошлись на переносице, и выпуская — недовольно — из своих рук возлюбленного, он оделся и спустился вниз, к реке.  
По своей природе кипучая своей особой речной энергией, сейчас она не справлялась с количеством душ, вдруг переполнивших её.  
— И правда странно, — сказал Исин, присев у реки. Слишком много мертвецов, так быть не должно. Что же могло такого случиться на Изнанке?  
Он сделал взмах рукой, и вода превратилась в зеркало, дав ему ответ на вопрос.  
— Ах, твою мать. — С горечью проговорил Цзя Эр, стоя рядом с ним и глядя туда же. — Точнее, мою мать.  
Возлюбленные смотрели на совершенно вымерший пейзаж, ни цветочка, ни бабочки, ни намёка на птицу. Земля была непривычно чёрная, будто ненавистью выжженная, холодная и неприветливая. А пепельных небес падала белая крупа. Этот холод отличался от того холода, в котором привык жить Исин. Ему даже показалось, что он сам — там и очень продрог.  
Мать Цзя Эра, женщина с безумно густой копной волос, сейчас упрятанной под чёрным платком, бродила с пустым взглядом меж прежде колосившихся полей. Завидев одинокую бледную травинку, пробиравшуюся из комьев земли, она вырвала её и та рассыпалась прахом в её руке.

*  
— Ибо! — в один голос вздохнули Исин с Цзя Эром, когда в зал вошёл их общих друг.  
— Что случилось? Почему моя мать в конец обезумела? — требовательно проговорил Цзя Эр, едва ли не наскакивая на гонца. Тот сначала присел, расправил одежды и затем сказал:  
— И вам здравствуйте. Я проделал довольно долгий путь вообще-то, — с неудовольствием сказал он. И тогда Исин щёлкнул пальцами, и слуги разложили кушанья и вино.  
Оба мужчины зудели от беспокойства и едва притронулись к еде. Ван Ибо же, по-прежнему спокойный, поел, отёр салфеткой рот, и начал:  
— Наверняка вы уже всё меж собой обсудили, так что сообщу только то, что вы не знаете. Исин, Амур был пешкой с третьей стороны, не такой уж и неожиданной, хочу сказать, — дёрнул бровями он, как бы говоря, что ему и это было ведомо, — твой отец, Цзя Эр, и наш повелитель решил, что сына пора пристроить в надежные руки, а поскольку Исин — один из его фаворитов и один их тех, кого мать Цзя Эра не любит, то он решил, что вот как раз и будет он хорошей партией для сыночка.  
— А мать твоя чего меня не любит? — обратился к Цзя Эру бог смерти, но на вопрос ему ответил всезнающий Ван Ибо.  
— Потому что как тебе закрыт доступ на Изнанку, так и ей — к тебе. Ты — самый худший вариант в плане общения с её сыном. Ты всё то, что противоположно ей. Да и ты мужчина, а она хотела сына к какой-то нимфе отдать да милых маленьких нимфят наделать. А теперь ты вообще её враг номер один. Просто хуже некуда, — фраза за фразой решил добить Исина его друг.  
— Понял я, понял. — Зачесал лоб в раздумьях Исин. — Так, а люди-то причём?  
— Ну, она так сильно взбеленилась, когда узнала, что Цзя Эр в твоем царстве, да ещё и с легкой руки его отца, что прокляла весь мир, и сказала, что пока сын не вернётся домой, будут люди все терпеть зиму, ну, а кто не вытерпит — поделом. — Пожал плечами Ван Ибо, крутя в руках гранат.  
— То есть ты здесь… — подал голос Цзя Эр, молчавший всё это время, — чтобы забрать меня?  
— Почти, — кивнул вестник новостей, плохих и хороших, и подбросил в руках фрукт. — Только я придумал один способ, как обеим сторонам устроить компромиссное решение проблемы.  
— Мы — все внимание, — глухо проговорил Исин, и его возлюбленный вложил в его ладонь свою.  
— Так вот, этот гранат — залог того, что Цзя Эр сможет возвращаться в царство мёртвых. Съешь шесть косточек, и сможешь шесть месяцев жить тут, а шесть — на Изнанке. Твоя мать согласилась, но сказала, что шесть месяцев без тебя будут холодными и растения и животные будут уходить в спячку, а люди — учиться выживать зимой.

*  
В день, когда Цзя Эру нужно было вернуться на Изнанку, Исин протянул ему гранат. Оба мужчины посмотрели на фрукт, лежащий на раскрытой ладони, каждое зернышко налилось рубиновым цветом. Красиво и больно смотреть.  
— Перестань хмуриться, — погладил его плечо Цзя Эр, улыбаясь и поддерживая его, хотя и сам сейчас был похож на сжатую пружину. Но всё будет хорошо, у него есть план. — Я начинаю есть.  
— Угу, — кивнул Исин и поднял на него глаза. Его чуть потухшие глаза внимательно следили, как один за одним исчезали зёрнышки в алом рту. Одно, другое, третье, пятое, шестое, седьмое… Стоп, стоп. Что он творит? Восемь. Зёрнышек было восемь.  
— Я решил, что я не хочу жить без тебя так долго. — Улыбнулся ему красными зубами Цзя Эр и был тут же поцелован вжавшимся в него, как в последний раз, богом загробного мира. Он тоже не мог без него так долго.  
— Ох и истерику тебе устроит мать… — покачал головой Исин, оторвавшись от Цзя Эра спустя какое-то время.  
— А я ей устрою не меньшую, — растянул губы в ухмылке он и покрутил на пальце колечко с сияющим алым турмалином. Ещё не мужья, но уже женихи.

*  
— Я буду тебя ждать, — прошептал ему в губы Исин, пока они вместе сидели в обнимку на коне среди выросшей вокруг травы высотой лошади по круп. Тот чмокнул его в губы ещё раз и ловко спрыгнул вниз.  
— Ты будешь на меня смотреть?  
— Всегда.  
Цзя Эр помахал ему и вприпрыжку понёсся к пригорку, где на фоне закатного неба виднелась высокая фигура в платье, а клубы огненно-красных облаков застлали полотно от края до края.


End file.
